


two's company, but three's divine

by Fierysky



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, don't read this for any content, slight daddy kink, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie has a crush on Trip, but Daisy calls to his dark desires.(Read tags, threesome fic!)





	two's company, but three's divine

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Kink Bingo fill B2: Reverse Cowgirl Position

**SHIELD cafeteria**

“Robbie Reyes keeps looking at you,” Daisy teased her boyfriend Trip. “I don't know if to be jealous or turned on.”

“I don't blame him one bit.” Trip sent her a lazy grin. “I'm fine as hell, girl.”

“And so modest,” Daisy rolled her eyes. She reached for one Trip’s fries and dunked it in ketchup. “He _is_ kinda hot.” She munched on the fry. “ No pun intended.”

Trip laughed, warm and soothing. “Babe, puns are your middle name.”

Daisy scrunched her nose at him, and when Trip leaned down for a kiss, all talk about their observer ceased.

* * *

Robbie Reyes, SHIELD asset and now reluctant recruit couldn’t help his furtive glances to the table at the back of the cafeteria. He couldn’t stand Agent Johnson on most days; it still stung his pride how easily she’d captured him when he was Ghost Rider.

But her boyfriend Trip?

Robbie thought he was sunshine, and he wanted to bask in the warm rays.

Just then, Daisy looked over and smirked, like she knew his thoughts. Robbie was about to glare at her when Trip smiled,  and Robbie’s irritation melted.

Daisy was a pain, Robbie realized, but she made Trip happy.

Sighing, he returned to his uneaten lunch and when he sneaked another glance, Daisy was still watching, her eyes on his mouth.

* * *

 “You should let Reyes suck you off,” Daisy suggested naughtily in Trip’s ear. “He practically salivates when you're around.”

It was Friday night, and they were at a local bar named  _Vegas._ The place was a dive, but the beers were cold, and like the name, anything that happened at _Vegas_ , stayed here. Daisy was hoping Robbie would show and was wearing her shortest skirt that barely covered her ass, just in case.

It was her lucky night,  because not only was he there, he was at a table over sneaking glances at Trip.

“Who wears a leather jacket to a bar?” Daisy snarked, inspecting Robbie with an arched eyebrow.

“He's probably cold.” Trip was easy going and didn't fixate on things as Daisy did. As long as everyone was happy, so was he.  

“In the middle of summer? With an ability to spontaneously combust?" Daisy frowned. She liked unraveling the secrets and whims of others, especially if she wanted to fuck them. It made her feel in control. "Isn't he hot?”

Trip discretely trailed his hand between her legs. “Is this pussy hot for Reyes or hot for me?”

Daisy smirked.  “Why don't you check?” She leaned forward so her top slipped down, exposing more of her cleavage.

“What if someone sees?” Trip kissed Daisy's neck, then lightly bit her ear. “You'd probably want that, huh?”

Daisy wiggled in her seat as Trip's beard scratched her skin and she parted her legs to give him better access. Her breathing grew shallow when his fingers stroked her bare cunt. She glanced over to see if Robbie was watching, and he was. She bit her lip when their eyes met, just as Trip stroked her clit. 

“Damn girl,” Trip whispered in her ear. “No panties and you're so wet? Bathroom or car.”

“Neither." Daisy's eyes were still locked with Robbie's. "Let’s take him home.”

Trip chuckled, as his cock filled. "This is why I love you. Get in the car, I'll talk to him."

Daisy licked her lips as she stood up, fixing her skirt, and she let her hips sway as she strutted past Robbie.

The poor guy didn't know what they'd have in store for him.

She and Trip cared for each other, and as long as they both consented, they enjoyed bringing in a third.

There was constant danger in their lives at SHIELD, and spicing up their sex life was a way to combat the stress. Now even though Daisy was bisexual and attracted to girls, she preferred their third be a male, because she loved giving up control and the only thing better than one hard cock, was two. 

Her clit pulsed as she thought about Robbie and Trip using her body and pounding into her. She was a strong leader and damn good at her job,  but the freedom to be used kept her sane, and thank goodness Trip didn't mind.

She slid into Trip's SUV and the smell of his leather interior reminded her of Robbie.

It was going to be a great night.

"Reyes is down," Trip said as he got in. "We just had one request if you don't mind. Reverse cowgirl."

"What?" Daisy wrinkled her brow. "I hate that."

"I know, baby." Trip keyed the engine to life. "But _he_ wants you to suck him off and _I_  want to you riding me." He glanced over and smiled devilishly. "And I'm thinking a plug filling that beautiful ass."

Daisy's cunt clenched as Trip's words and her nipples pebbled. This is what sex should be: honest, dirty and profane.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

Trip's two-story condo was in an upscale part of town, decorated in muted neutrals with pops of color and modern art. 

Robbie made sure he didn't touch anything because he sure as hell couldn't afford replacements.

He had a crush on Trip but seeing in Daisy in her short skirt and tiny shirt was confusing and wreaking havoc on his libido. She was the reason why SHIELD caught him, and a dark part of him wanted to dominate her but he'd be lying if the memory of her quaking him against a wall didn't turn him on.

He sighed and walked up to an intricate bronze sculpture on the wall, pretending to study it.

"Want something to drink? Or eat?" Trip asked, interrupting his thoughts. "I have a mini bar, and cold cuts in the fridge."

"I'm good," Robbie lied. He was actually hungry, they'd left before he got his entree but he'd be damned if he said anything. 

"Babe, I'm starving." Daisy padded over to the fridge and opened it. "How about we order pizza? Or Chinese?"

Robbie bristled, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets, wishing he had Daisy's easy confidence. 

What was he doing? Why was he here? He was halfway in love with Trip, confused about Daisy, and he hadn't had sex in years.

And he was agreeing to a threesome?

"You good Robbie?" Daisy frowned, her gaze seeming to read his mind. "Do you wanna just watch?"

"Can I for a bit?" Robbie exhaled. "And then decide?" 

Daisy shut the fridge door and turned her full attention to him. "Have you ever had a threesome?"

Robbie shook his head, blushing at his inexperience but when he met Daisy's eyes, she was sympathetic.

"I kinda pushed Trip to bring you. I'm sorry." She dipped her head in apology. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay?" 

"Do I need a safeword?" Robbie blurted.

"St. Agnes."  Daisy looked at Trip, who nodded.

Robbie was temporarily taken aback at the mention of a saint name, but he figured it made sense, it would kill any mood.

"Why do you two want me here?" he asked, needing his insecurities laid to rest.

"Cause I've been fantasizing about you fucking me." Daisy placed the food on the counter. "With Trip watching."

"I want you to use her," Trip confessed. "I don't think I can get as dirty as she wants."

"You like it dirty?" Heat pooled in Robbie's belly. "But you're always-" He paused, looking for the right word.

"In control? Put together? Coulson's favorite?" Daisy shrugged. "I have to be that way in SHIELD. I can't when I'm having sex."

"Let's continue this upstairs." Trip broke in. 

Robbie's cock throbbed at Trip's deep voice while desire coursed through him as Daisy's sly smile.

He was in for a hell of a ride.

* * *

Daisy's heart thudded as she climbed the stairs of Trip's condo to get to his bedroom.

She led the boys upstairs and she knew they were getting a tantalizing glimpse of her ass and bare pussy.

Showing off turned her on because the bolder she was, the less men would too closely at her insecurities.

"First rule," Trip said as they reached his room. "Whatever happens here, stays here. No mention of it at SHIELD."

"No cameras or recordings," Daisy continued. 

"And we all have a good time." Trip finished as he closed the door. He turned to Daisy. "Undress me, babe."

Robbie blinked as Daisy obeyed, gliding to Trip and pulling his shirt off, then unbuckling his pants and pushing it down. He didn't think her the type to follow orders.

"Don't forget my boy over there," Trip instructed as he pulled off his pants. "He came all this way, show him some hospitality."

Robbie stepped back, uncomfortable. Daisy could fight as well as any man without her powers, and he didn't want her serving him, it felt wrong. 

"You don't have to," he protested, as she reached to unzip his jacket. "I can do it myself."

She raised an eyebrow, and looked him up and down. "What do you want me to do?"

The words should've been a promise, but to Robbie, it was a threat, because she was offering him to spill his deepest, dirtiest fantasies.

"Don't be shy, man." Trip spoke up, his dark skin gleaming in the lamplight, and his impressive cock erect. "Whatever you want, she's got you."

 Robbie shuddered, as Daisy stepped closer, her eyes daring him to let go.

He reached out and trailed his fingers on her face, stroking her cheek and lips, then down to her nipples, pulling them through the thin cotton of her top.

She moaned, and the sound went straight to his cock.

"No clothes for you," he rasped, squeezing her breasts lewdly. "Not when I'm here."

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she pushed her skirt down, while he pulled her top off. Her skin was dusky, but there was a tan line for her bikini bottom, which meant she sunbathed topless. 

She was so fucking beautiful that Robbie forgot to breathe. Her dark tipped nipples were erect and he couldn't wait to suck them and make them longer. He pushed her towards Trip who pinned Daisy's hands behind her back. She leaned back on Trip's broad chest, and Robbie bent his head and nibbled her neck.

"Are you mine tonight?"

"Yours and  Trip's," she corrected, her eyes fluttering shut.

Robbie grazed his teeth on her neck. Sharing would have to do.

* * *

Daisy was in heaven as she faced Robbie. He kept eye contact with her as he unzipped his jacket and pulled off his shirt. His chest was smooth, and while he wasn't as big as Trip, he was strong.

Her mouth watered at the dusting of hair from his navel and she was suddenly glad this was the position Robbie wanted.

"Take off your pants," she ordered him.

While Robbie did that, Trip sat on the bed and guided her hips so her pussy would be over his cock.

Robbie was finally naked and began sucking her nipples as a man starved, and each hungry pull sent a pulse directly to her clit as his hands roved her body.

The sensations were overwhelming, especially as Trip began kissing her neck.

"Fuck, this feels good." Daisy pressed on Trip but his girth posed a challenge.She started to protest as he  pushed his way in but suddenly Robbie's dick slapped her face.

"Sink that cunt on him," he ordered, painting pre-cum on her mouth. "Lick your lips."

Dazed, Daisy obeyed, not accustomed to this side of Robbie and she hummed as she tasted his cum.

"Good girl," Robbie murmured, pushing her down so she could sink onto Trip's cock.

"Please," she whimpered to Robbie, as Trip stretched her, holding her hips. Every nerve ending was singing but she wanted more.

Robbie cupped her face, amazed at how beautiful she looked. "Please what, baby girl?"

Daisy moaned and closed her eyes. "Please. Let me taste it."

Robbie fisted his cock, as his dark desires rose. "You want to taste Daddy's cock?" He teased the tip to her mouth. "While another man fucks your cunt?"

Trip gasped at the dirty talk and biting Daisy's neck he grabbed her hips and shoved her to the root of his cock.

"Answer him." Trip groaned as Daisy bounced up and down on his length.

"Yes, Daddy," Daisy kept eye contact with Robbie, even as she clenched her cunt around Trip's cock. Her thighs were trembling, but she didn't care, and when Robbie slid his cock in her mouth, she sucked the meaty crown eagerly.

This is what she wanted, to forget about rules and regulations and being a leader.

"Take more of Daddy's cock," Robbie urged her, as he forced a couple more inches in. She gagged but took it.

"That's a good girl," Trip praised. "You're making me proud, baby girl." 

Daisy moaned and swallowed more of Robbie's dick and soon they found a rhythm, Daisy riding Trip's hard length while Robbie fucked her mouth. 

Her orgasm unfurled when Trip fingered her asshole, and she cried out over Robbie's length..

 "I'm close," Robbie gasped, as his balls tightened, pulling her hair. "Drink it all down." He orgasmed, spurting in her mouth and Trip followed, filling Daisy's pussy with his seed.

Daisy's breath hitched as Robbie softened in her mouth, and cum dribbled down her mouth.

Someday she'd get another all her holes would be filled but for right now,  the threesome would do.

After cleaning up, they piled onto Trip's king sized bed

"That was awesome," Trip exhaled, as Daisy snuggled up to him. "What d'you think, Robbie?" 

"Don't be shy," Daisy teased. "Come here."

Robbie hesitated but then settled next to Daisy's warm body so she was in the middle.

Maybe he could let go a bit? 

Trip's hands were trailing on Daisy's nipples and Robbie followed suit, touching her and the contrast in skin tones sent a shiver down his spine.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Daisy asked.

Robbie's cock twitched as an idea came into his mind.

"Can you order takeout?" he asked innocently, as his fingers dipped to her navel. He grazed her skin and mover lower.

"Sure," she bit her lip, as Trip continued to play with her nipples, pulling them harder as they lengthened.

"Get her phone," Robbie spoke to Trip. "And dial the number." He circled her clit, then parted her folds. He needed to taste her, knowing her pussy would taste like Trip.

"I thought I was ordering pizza?" Daisy whimpered as Robbie kissed her mound and his tongue lapped at her clit. She cried out when he started suckling.

"You are," Trip grinned, getting into Robbie's game. He grabbed his phone which had a local pizza place on speed dial and when it began ringing, he put the phone to Daisy's ear. "Try not to moan too much." 

 _This is heaven,_ Daisy decided, as Robbie licked and sucked her cunt while Trip held her down.

The guy who answered the phone didn't mind her breathy gasps when she placed the order, and she thrust her hips on Robbie's face needing to cum.

She groaned when he stopped.

"No orgasm for you yet." Robbie rose up and licked his lips. "That's for the whoever delivers our pizza."

Trip laughed good naturedly as he turned to Daisy. "Only if she's up to it."

"She'll be up to it." Robbie sank down next to Trip, and leaned in closer, brushing his lips against his. 

Trip deepened the kiss as he tasted Daisy and himself on Robbie's lips.

"You're pretty sure of yourself," he said, when Robbie let him up for air.

Robbie glanced at Daisy who was watching them with hooded eyes.

"I won't have you do anything I wouldn't for you, okay?" 

Daisy's eyes widened as his words sank in and that night, she, Trip and Robbie spent the first of many nights together, exploring their deepest desires.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
